Kyle Prower
Kyle the Fox is a character that appears in the fanfics written by Flashfire212. Will the Echidna storyline Book One: The Beginnings Kyle was born while Cream and Tails were dating, with them marrying soon after. He is a genius, and was put up two grades so he was in Will and Maddy's year. He helped find Will and Maddy after they vanished, and was part of the people who were at Big's family reunion. He was sleeping at Will's house when Jacob attacked, getting kicked in the stomach by Jacob after he was sent flying by Maddy and Will. He reluctantly took part in touching the Master Emerald, super-powering all three of them. He was fearful of Andrew the Penguin beating him up, which never happened, although Leon the Lion beat Will and Maddy up, making all three of them decide to leave, powering up to Chaos then Chaos Controlling away. Book Two: The Sickness Kyle meets Crystal the Cat, and within five minutes,he is practically in her lap kissing her. Later, he helps Ronan build the inhibitor gates that are implanted into Will. He later has a child with her. Book Three: The Invasion Death Kyle took part fighting Striker alongside Will, Daniel the Hedgehog, Stave the Hedgehog and Shade the Hedgehog. After Striker knocked out Stave and Shade and killed Daniel, Will and Kyle chased him to a cliff, Kyle going faster than Will was, up to a cliff. Striker simply grabbed Kyle by the neck, dangling him over the cliff, with one hand while in the other breaking one of his tails. Then Striker simply threw Kyle off the cliff, with Will diving face-first after him. Will failed to catch his friend, who hit the ground and collapsed, dying in his friend's arms and awakening his friend's Sharingan. Aftermath Even though Kyle died, the immediate effect was one which would become something of a controversy throughout the Mobian community. Will, driven by anguish through losing his friend, single-handedly defeated Super Scourge and Striker using his Sharingan Eyes, before fighting Striker, who also possessed Sharingan Eyes and revealed he was none other than Anti-Will, in his Corrupted form. This anger at losing his friend also drove Will to spearhead the return attack on Moebius after Maddy was kidnapped, swearing he wasn't going to lose another friend. A more personal aftermath was the birth of his son Lucas the Fox to his girlfriend Crystal. She broke down into tears in the arms of his mother when Tails held his grandson, revealing to Cream just how much she loved Kyle and how much his son looked like his grandfather, as well as how much Kyle loved his family. Appearance Kyle looks like his father, but has the colors of his mother. Powers and Abilities Most of Kyle's powers haven't been seen, but it should be noted that he can Chaos Control. He is a certified Genius, and tactically cannot be challenged. Physically, he isn't very strong, but he is faster than Will over a long distance (which isn't really hard, Will isn't the fastest runner and is faster at swimming and digging). Forms and Fusions Chaos Kyle Kyle died before most of his power was shown, but it is known that after death he fought Skulk the Raccoon, an enemy of his fathers from another dimension. Friends, Enemies and Family Family Miles "Tails" Prower (Father) Cream the Rabbit (Mother) Cookies the Rabbit (Sister) Vivienne the Rabbit (Sister) Nathan the Fox (Brother) Micayla the Rabbit (Sister) Ron the Rabbit (Brother) Sasha the Fox (Sister) Crystal the Cat (Common-in-law wife) Lucas the Fox (son) Friends Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Ronan the Fox Enemies Jacob Andrew the Penguin Leon the Lion Skulk the Raccoon Romantic Interests Crystal the Cat